


Louis loves a lot of things

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Pointless, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, descriptive, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry. Everything about him, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis loves a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the silliest thing ever i'm so sorry

Louis loves a lot of things. But most of all he loves Harry, and watching and observing him. No matter how creepy that seems. He loves a lot of things about him.

Louis loves the way Harry talks. So slowly, so raspy. He likes how his voice sounds when he has just woken up, and he finds it amusing that Harry does not make sense half the time, and gets all bothered when he points it out to him.

Louis loves Harry’s smile. When he’s just said something cheeky, his smile gets so wide his face could split in two. When he wakes up in the morning, and Louis is the first thing he sees, a lazy, content smile creeps onto his lips. That smirk when he has just proven himself right. And then there’s that smile that is reserved for Louis and Louis only; a smile radiating pure love, eyes shining with absolute fond, and its Louis’ favourite smile on Harry.

The next best thing being Harry’s dimples. He loves how prominent they are, almost a dent on his smooth cheeks. They appear at even a slight smile, and even when he’s talking, the one on his left keeps flashing. The one dimpled smirk that everyone goes crazy over. He knows that Harry instantly cheers up when anyone pokes his dimples. And that’s his common tactic; whenever Harry feels down, he pokes his dimples, and he smiles and laughs.

Louis loves sleeping with Harry in the same bed. Harry is adorable when he is sleepy, and almost instantly falls asleep the minute he has Louis in his arms. Quite often he talks in his sleep, half the time pure nonsense, yet other times they are about Louis, which makes him smile.

Sometimes when Harry can’t fall asleep, he asks Louis to sing for him, and he does, and he loves how Harry pulls him close and does not even loosen his grip once he is asleep. He snores softly, not annoyingly, but more like a cute snore.

Louis loves how alive Harry is onstage. So energetic, so passionate. He likes how mesmerizing he sounds while singing songs like little things, and how hot he sounds while singing songs like rock me and midnight memories. He loves how he really behaves random; he can be such a dork sometimes, but he loves it. But his favorite part is when they have duet solos, when he sings and Harry does the background vocals in better than words.

Louis loves how much Harry loves their fans, and how dedicated he is to them. Sometimes early in the mornings at four am, he wakes up to find Harry is not in bed with him, and sometimes he is outside, not even wearing shoes, signing things for the fans.

Then here’s all the little things that add up to the perfection that is Harry Styles. From head to toe, there’s not one bit that Louis does not love in him.

Louis loves Harry’s hair. He loves how curly they are, how they frame his face, making him look like an angel. He loves to run his fingers through them, and he knows Harry loves it to. When they’re watching a movie, if Louis hasn’t done it yet, Harry purposefully brings his hand and places it on his head, and Louis watches in awe as he sighs in content once his fingers are tangled in his hair.

Louis loves how Harry frowns when he’s upset; his eyebrows meet together, and the most adorable of expressions shows on his face. He loves Harry’s green, green eyes. He hates to see them well up with tears when he is upset, and he does everything in his power to keep him happy. He loves how they turn a shade darker, and then almost black as pupils dilate with lust. He’s so irresistible when he looks like that.

He loves how Harry scrunches up his nose when he is displeased. Louis loves Harry’s lips, how could he not, when he spends every possible opportunity kissing them. He loves how soft and pink they are, and how red and sore they look after kissing him hard. He watches in a sort of trance as they move when he speaks, and he could spend forever just staring, and he is starting to think its becoming a bit too obvious to the fans.

But then, he just about loves everything about Harry. Louis loves how large Harry’s hands are, how tall he is, his defined jaw, his built frame, his countless tattoos, each of whose meanings he and him only know.

He loves everything Harry does; he loves when Harry is angry, when he is being childish, when he is being impossible, everything.

Louis loves a lot of things, but mainly he loves Harry and all that he does. But what he loves and cherishes the most is the fact that Harry loves him back just as much.


End file.
